1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to delay based active queue management for uplink traffic in user equipment (UE).
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. Examples of telecommunication standards are Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (also known as HSPA+) and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
In HSPA+, LTE, and other telecommunication standards, multiple applications may share the same modem and communication inefficiencies may result due to increased queuing of data and acknowledgments (ACKs). To address potential communication inefficiencies, a flow control algorithm is needed.